


Disney Princess Exploration

by plumbum



Category: Disney Princesses, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidlock, M/M, Various princesses, jesus christ I'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumbum/pseuds/plumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, an eight year old boy of impressive and considerable intelligence, and John, a ten year old with no small amount of it, sit cross legged across next to each other, watching a princess movie. Or rather: /all/ of the Princess movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Princess Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty!

Sherlock, an eight year old boy of impressive and considerable intelligence, and John, a ten year old with no small amount of it, sit cross legged across next to each other, watching a princess movie. Sleeping Beauty, to be exact.  
They are both enamoured with the film, though they both seem reluctant to admit it. Sherlock's favourite part so far is the dancing animals, and John's is the bickering faeries. Without a doubt, though, both of the boys are oddly captivated in the concept of 'true love's kiss'. Their eyes are locked to the screen as the dashing Prince bends over the large bed in a graceful fashion to press his lips to those of the sleeping princess. She then, of course, wakes up, and the movie ends happily. Leaving Sherlock and John without entertainment, and rather curious about the whole thing. 

They both look to each other. 

"Do you want to play something?" Sherlock asks, "I have an idea."

"Like what? What's the idea?" 

"Let's play sleeping beauty." 

"We just watched sleeping beauty." John says, almost whining. 

"And?" Sherlock isn't phased by his companion's confusion and unwillingness. His little face is scrunched up at the nose slightly, as he has made his decision, and will stick with it. 

"Let's do it." John nods decisively. "How do we play?" 

"Well... Who do you want to be?" Sherlock asks the older boy, pushing his hair from his face. 

John thinks for a moment, then thumps a fist to his small chest excitedly. "I'll be Prince Phillip!" 

"Then I'll be Aurora. You have to wake me up from my slumber." 

"You seem fine enough right now, Sherlock."

Sherlock groans, and hurls himself off of the couch and onto the floor, where he takes a position that mimics sleep. John looks to his friend with a small smile, and he can't help but think that Sherlock is quite pretty when he's sleeping. Or... Pretend sleeping.  
Sherlock opens one eye, and looks at John. "You have to wake me up, John! True love's kiss!"  
John feels something inside of him flutter when Sherlock says this, but he ignores it and complies, and kneels next to Sherlock, who seems to be giggling quietly where he lays. 

"Oh, how beautiful this princess!" John says in a theatrical voice, touching a soft lock of Sherlock's hair gently as he speaks. "How dreadful it is to see her trapped so!"  
They both giggle for a moment before John stoops down a bit, so that their faces are closer together. "If only I had some way to wake him," He mumbles, pressing his lips to Sherlock's for a split second before pulling away, face red. He looks at Sherlock with surprise and confusion, eyes wide.  
Sherlock, however, does not seem pleased. "You did it wrong!" Sherlock protests, "You said 'him'! Aurora isn't a him, so you have to do it again!"  
John sighs. "Fine. Lie down. I'll do it again."  
Sherlock lies down, making a very poor attempt at concealing his smile.

"Oh, how beautiful this princess," John says in a less than enthusiastic voice, though his eyes are nervously locked on Sherlock's face, the fine hairs of his eyelashes, the dusting of blush on his cheeks. "If only I had some way to wake her." He then presses his lips to Sherlock's again, and holds them there for a moment before he pulls away. "There. Good?"  
Sherlock nods, curls bobbing, and sits up. "We should watch The Little Mermaid next time."  
And John can't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is translated into Chinese here: http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=6070&extra=page%3D1  
> (Login required)


End file.
